


Темное время

by marinesku



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дейенерис Таргариен со своими драконами захватывает рабовладельческий Эребор, нарушив планы и договоренности геополитиков Средиземья и Вестероса, и теперь окружена врагами<br/>(персонажи очень evil! географический винегрет из двух канонов, частичный ретеллинг сцен)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Дени скептично оглядела себя в зеркале.  
— Этот маскарад точно необходим?  
Традиционный гномий наряд был неудобным и громоздким: слишком много одежд, слишком много кожи, слишком много железа. Уродливые изломанные узоры везде и на всем: от каймы нижней рубахи из грубого льна до массивного пояса с заклепками.  
— В вестеросской шерсти или мирийских кружевах ваше великолепие будет среди нас лишь чужестранкой, захватчицей. Королева Эребора должна чтить эреборские традиции даже в мелочах, — сказала ей днем раньше Дис из рода Дурина.  
Все достоинства фигуры Дени были теперь погребены под слоями невзрачной серой ткани, женская стать оказалась замурована в тяжелую безобразную броню.  
Бурый Бен Пламм, капитан Младших Сыновей, объяснил проще:  
– Тому, кто хочет править зайцами, следует отрастить длинные уши.  
Ослами, капитан, ослами — едва не сказала Дени вслух. Однако если она собиралась владеть Эребором и впредь, ей нужно было завоевать любовь эреборцев, как бы сильно она их ни презирала.  
— Интересно, у них вообще существует разница между мужским и женским костюмом? — обреченно вздохнув, спросила она у Миссандеи. Та лишь заискивающе улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
— Существует ли у них разница между мужчинами и женщинами, вот что меня интересует больше, — фыркнул Бен Пламм.  
Дени рассмеялась, но осеклась, заметив, как озабоченно хмурится сир Барристан. Веселье после вести о новых трупах и впрямь выглядело не очень уместно. Убийства беспокоили Дени. Их надо было прекращать — и как можно быстрее. Нападения на ее людей не должны оставаться безнаказанными, иначе это станет свидетельством ее слабости. Того и гляди, эреборцы решат, что королева беспомощна и на нее можно давить. Улыбка сошла с лица Дени, губы ее невольно сжались. Публичные казни — и пожестче — несомненно остановили бы детей Горы, но тогда светлый лик Дейенерис-освободительницы в глазах всех жителей будет омрачен. А это в ее планы не входило. Враждебность населения и внутреннее противостояние не придаст правлению Таргариенов прочности. Значит, надо было искать другой путь.  
Она в последний раз взглянула на себя в зеркало и поправила наряд.  
— Я готова. Идем.  
Длинный тоннель, ведущий из покоев королевы в Тронный зал, сверкал тысячами факелов. Внутри горы было душно и тягостно. Дени так и не привыкла к отсутствию дневного света и малейшего дуновения ветра. А образ жизни и суровые нравы эреборцев по-прежнему казались ей чуждыми и непонятными. Их немногословие и замкнутость легко скрывали коварство. За уклончивой грубоватой учтивостью сложно было распознать истинное отношение. Сдержанные в речах, мрачные и дикие, эреборцы не были похожи на сдавшихся на милость победителя, на сложивших оружие, и последние события это доказывали. Дени не могла доверять здесь никому из них — включая тех, кто открыто выступил на ее стороне. Даже вошедшие в Совет вызывали большие подозрения.  
— Мне стоит сказать что-нибудь перед тем, как выслушивать прошения? — уточнила она у сира Барристана.  
— Как вам будет угодно, ваше величество.  
Впереди и позади них синхронно двигались телохранители. Внутри горы Дени повсюду сопровождал караул из самых надежных Безупречных. Система подземных ходов была так сложна и запутана, что каждый поворот, каждая дверь или ответвление дворцовых галерей представляли опасность и могли оказаться ловушкой. Инженерного плана дворца в распоряжение королевской охране не предоставили — по словам главного стюарда Эреборский замок перестраивался столько раз, что изначальный чертеж, даже если бы он сохранился, все равно был бы бесполезен. Гора представляла собой огромный муравейник, изрытый катакомбами и лабиринтами разного назначения, которые использовались представителями отдельных сословий, ремесленных цехов и каст. И с ними все тоже было отнюдь не просто.  
— О ценности дарованной им свободы? — Барристан Селми, немного помешкав, кивнул, но Дени увидела тень сомнения в его глазах. — Разве это не абсолютное благо? Не цель любого процветающего королевства?  
— Безусловно, ваше величество, — согласился он. — Только вот освобожденные вами орки предпочли бы услышать о хлебе. А эреборцы — о золоте.  
Дени презрительно скривилась.  
Золото. Благородные металлы, драгоценные камни, деньги... О да. Об этом меркантильные гномы могли говорить и слушать часами. Единственное, что имело для них значение, что заставляло их ледяные глаза пламенеть. Теперь они лишь скрежетали зубами от невозможности вернуть себе то, чем бесконтрольно владели так долго. Она не тронула их замки, дворцы и дома, их счета в Железном банке Браавоса остались при них, она позволила им за бесценок, а то и просто за еду нанять своих освобожденных уродцев обратно — и все равно надменные эреборцы смели являться к ней с жалобами на голодных орков, заполонивших их дорогие кварталы и чистые улицы.  
— Хорошо. Я скажу о том, что моя армия здесь лишь для того, чтобы восстановить в Эреборе попранную справедливость, вернуть порядок и соблюдение закона. Что я пришла принести мир на эту землю.  
— Под эту землю, — поправил ее сир Барристан.  
Дени усмехнулась.  
В тронном зале просители разделились на два лагеря. Слева стояли представители родовитых семейств: длинные носы, умасленные бороды, богатые одежды и украшения. Справа — оборванные нищие орки: изуродованные лица, искореженные рабским трудом тела, полуистлевшая одежда. Пока их ряды не смешаются, мира в Эреборе не наступит, подумала Дени. А до той поры уходить отсюда ей не придется, миротворческая миссия ее наемной армии в ближайшее время закончена не будет.  
— Вы великолепны как никогда, ваше величество, — хмуро буркнул приземистый седой Глоин сын Гроина и смерил Дени взглядом, от которого ее передернуло. — К вашим услугам.  
— Вы потрясающе любезны, — тонко улыбнулась она.  
— К вашим услугам, моя королева, — поклонился и подошедший Нори из рода Долгобородов. Он любовно огладил волосы, разделенные надо лбом на три высоких зубца и стянутые в пучок на затылке. — Я слышал об убийствах ваших воинов, — он покачал головой: — Ужасное преступление. Если ваше величество желает знать мое мнение...  
Дени показалось, что в его страдальчески-сочувственной гримасе проскользнуло злорадство. В Эреборе сложно было не стать мнительной.  
— Отчаянно желаю узнать, достопочтенный Нори из рода Долгобородов, — перебила она. — Но чуть позже.  
С деланной почтительностью Нори отошел в сторону, перекинувшись с Глоином короткими взглядами.  
Эреборские традиции, кроме ношения многослойной одежды с дурацкими орнаментами и кучей ненужного металла, по всей вероятности, требовали от мужчин и женщин еще и не стричься с рождения до самой смерти. Свои длинные и, стоило признать, часто густые волосы и бороды гномы заплетали в косы — и весьма причудливые. Толстые и крепкие, вытянутые и гибкие, тонкие и витые, короткие и свисающие до пояса, уложенные вычурными кольцами, стянутые серебряными заколками, украшенные бусинами из драгоценных камней, они являлись гордостью любого уважающего себя жителя этого города. Разглядыванием изысков гномьего цирюльного мастерства Дени обычно предавалась, устав от однотипных, давно надоевших ей прошений и жалоб.  
Тронный зал огромного и угрюмого Эреборского дворца с его поражающими высотой сводами, узкими стрельчатыми окнами и уходящими за предел взгляда колоннами не радовал ее взор. Видимо, представление о прекрасном у гномов неразрывно было связано с тяжелой сумрачностью и подавляющим величием. Гора мало походила на милые сердцу дотракийские просторы, и Дени чувствовала себя здесь неуютно. Но месторождения золота и платины, жилы алмазной руды, залежи драгоценных камней стоили того, чтоб пренебречь чувствами.  
В толпе богатых эреборцев она вновь увидела знакомую фигуру Торина Оукеншилда и мысленно закатила глаза. Цель его визита не была для нее секретом. Среди сородичей-гномов Торин из рода Дурина отличался необыкновенной статью и редкой для своего народа красотой, но не только это выделяло его в глазах Дени. Эреборцы вообще славились упрямством и твердолобостью, но Торин Оукеншилд по упорству превзошел бы любого из них. Поймав взгляд Дени, он качнул головой, а уголки его губ дрогнули в подобии улыбки.  
— Напомните мне, сир Барристан, — нарочито громко обратилась Дени к своему советнику. — Который раз глубокоуважаемый Торин Оукеншилд является во дворец говорить со мной об открытии своих алмазных копей?  
— Шестой, насколько я помню, ваше величество.  
— И предыдущие пять я твердо давала ему понять, что не намерена удовлетворять прошение?  
— Пожалуй что так, ваше величество, — согласился сир Барристан.  
Торин приблизился. Глаза его едва заметно сверкнули, но он с ледяной вежливостью отвесил Дени традиционный гномий поклон в пояс. Правда, прилагаемых обычно к приветствию "услуг" не предложил. Дени вздохнула.  
— Продолжение добычи алмазов в ваших ямах грозит завалами. На такой огромной глубине, без системы воздухоотвода, во мраке и холоде, в нечеловеческих условиях невозможно находиться без риска для жизни. Мною движет лишь забота о ваших работниках, сир Торин, поверьте.  
— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, ваше величество, — обернувшись, он кивком подозвал слугу, в руках у которого оказалась тонкой работы серебряная шкатулка. — И в знак благодарности за заботу о нас, — Торин церемонно опустился на одно колено, не отрывая от Дени прозрачного взгляда, — позвольте мне преподнести вам небольшой дар.  
Слуга откинул крышку футляра, на обтянутой мирийским шелком подушке внутри лежала диадема с несколькими крупными искусно ограненными бриллиантами.  
— Ваше великолепие не только мать драконов, — произнес Торин из рода Дурина, протягивая ей шкатулку. — Но и мать для всего Эребора.  
Дени тщетно попыталась расслышать в тоне издевку — голос Торина был ровным и не дрогнул.  
— Так позвольте же эреборцам и впредь славить свою королеву изготовлением прекрасных вещей. Не лишайте ни себя, ни нас радости создания чуда.  
Дени приняла дар из его рук. В свете факелов бриллианты брызнули во все стороны искрами разноцветных отблесков. Надень Дени украшение, палевая платина вилась бы по ее затылку чешуйчатым хвостом, крылья обхватывали бы виски, а голова дракона покоилась бы надо лбом, сверкая самым крупным из камней как глазом.  
— Благодарю вас. — Дени аккуратно захлопнула крышку шкатулки. — И все же мой ответ: нет. Копи пока останутся под охраной моих воинов.  
Торин поднялся и снова поклонился в пояс. Светлые глаза его потемнели, желваки перекатились под кожей на скулах. Сдерживаемые чувства вспыльчивых гномов забавляли Дени, и при возможности она не отказывала себе в удовольствии их дразнить. Но скрытый гнев Торина был еще и красив, Дени невольно залюбовалась его задавленным внутренним огнем.  
— Он придет снова, — сказал Барристан Селми, когда за широкой спиной Торина из рода Дурина сомкнулись створки массивных дубовых дверей.  
Дени повела плечом и усмехнулась.  
— Пусть приходит. Добиваться моего благорасположения никому не воспрещено.


	2. Chapter 2

Поступь ее была не такой громкой, как у гномов, но все же в последний момент Бильбо расслышал шаги и успел сориентироваться и застыть на месте. В противном случае, застань она его своим появлением из-за драконьей спины врасплох, он наверняка выдал бы себя движением и шумом.  
— Визерион чует тебя, — сказала королева, сладко улыбнувшись. На ее щеках заиграли ямочки, фиалковые глаза полыхнули темным огнем. — Только ему не знаком твой запах. Иначе ты давно был бы испепелен.  
Взгляд ее был направлен прямо на Бильбо, на миг он даже поверил, что она видит его, — и обмер. Но быстро пришел в себя: в сокровищнице горело не больше пяти факелов, и тело его вряд ли отбрасывало тень в полумраке.  
Дейенерис двинулась в обход хрипло посапывающего дракона, оглаживая ладонью его тускло мерцающую чешую. В чем в чем, а в привлекательности королеве отказать было нельзя. Она не отличалась идеальной красотой, как у эльфиек: ее чертам не доставало утонченности и возвышенной гармонии. В ней не было живости и непосредственности хоббитянок, распутного обаяния лиссениек, величественной гномьей стати или дикого животного пыла дотракиек, но внешность Дейнерис завораживала и приковывала взор. Детская припухлая миловидность ее лица странным образом сочеталась со зрелым цепким взглядом и исходящей от нее ледяной безучастностью, свойственной старости. "Пламя и кровь", звучал девиз ее дома. Но извергающий из чрева огненные языки дракон — холоднокровная тварь, не согреваемая собственным жаром. У несущей смертоносное драконье пламя Дейнерис Таргариен в жилах текла стылая драконья кровь. Это притягивало магнитом и отталкивало одновременно.  
Бильбо машинально покручивал кольцо на пальце, не в силах оторвать глаз от неспешно приближающейся Дейенерис. Она ступала по золоту босиком, бедра ее мерно покачивались, монеты, звякая, расползались под ногами от каждого шага, на шелке платья играли блики ограненных камней.  
— Откройся мне, — по-простому предложила она — и Бильбо едва не стянул кольцо, очнувшись от наваждения лишь в последнее мгновение. — Ты ведь не из Сынов Горы. Тогда почему считаешь меня врагом?  
Еще не поздно было покинуть хранилище — быстро и неслышно, как Бильбо умел. Но он стоял, обездвиженный видом и голосом Дейенерис.  
— Ты ведь не думал, что я не замечу пропажи? — продолжала она. — Девочки помнят каждую побрякушку, лежащую у них в шкатулке, ты не знал?  
Бильбо едва удержался от ответа. Старые сказки учили никогда не разговаривать с драконами, но о беседах с драконьими королевами в них ничего не было сказано. Бильбо тянуло откликнуться — опасность манила его, а страх добавлял остроты. Он мог бы обставить ее в беседе — или нет? Он мог бы попытаться.  
Поколебавшись и все же не рискнув, Бильбо осторожно пошел к выходу.  
— Обещаю, что помилую тебя. Если ты откроешься. — Королева с безошибочной точностью перевела взгляд туда, где он находился теперь, так что Бильбо снова замер и даже задержал дыхание. Не верить в то, что Дейенерис видит его, было все труднее. — Не веришь? А друзьям своим — веришь? Ты ведь считаешь гномов своими друзьями, не так ли?  
Неприятный холодок прошел по телу. Считал ли он их друзьями? Или нет? Дракон оторвал голову от груды золота, на котором она покоилась. Кожистые веки его дрогнули, приоткрывая суженные черные зрачки и снова опустились. Струи горячего пара с шипением вырвались из его ноздрей, и в сокровищнице стало душно и смрадно.  
— Если так, то ты плохо знаешь эреборцев. Они никому не друзья. Сам посуди. Отправили тебя сюда, а сами остались снаружи, в безопасности и безвестности. Кто из них придет тебе на помощь, если Рейегаль разъярится? Кто хотя бы пожалеет о тебе, если ты не вернешься?  
Перед мысленным взором Бильбо промелькнули сурово сжатые губы, твердая складка между бровей, отсутствующий взгляд. Пожалеет ли Торин о его смерти? Бильбо вспомнил его ледяной тон, внезапные вспышки раздражения и ярости. Пожалеет. Как об очередной упущенной возможности вернуть себе свой Эребор. Остальные? Тоже вряд ли. Все, что связывало его с гномами, укладывалось в сухие пункты контракта, и в нем не было места ни для жалости, ни для дружбы.  
Маленькая рука королевы перебирала зеленоватые, будто покрытые патиной, чешуйки на драконьем боку. Дейенерис то ли сдерживала свое чудовище лаской, то ли наоборот, готовила так к атаке. Бильбо бесшумно выдохнул.  
— Золото и власть. Вот все, что имеет для них значение, — голос ее становился жестче и требовательнее. — Они скаредны, мелочны и непомерно чванливы. Скажи, что ты думаешь о них иначе. Скажи, что не замечал их пренебрежения и высокомерия. Скажи, что никогда не чувствовал себя рядом со своими друзьями их рабом.  
Выпад достиг цели и уколол слишком метко. Молчание Бильбо из испуганного стало напряженным, обиженным и злым. Словно почувствовав эту перемену, королева победно улыбнулась.  
— Можешь не сомневаться, они ни на миг не думали с тобой расплачиваться. Сколько они обещали тебе и за что? Ты являешься сюда второй раз, а значит, все еще не нашел того, что искал. Что они ищут? Я могу дать больше. Ты никогда не думал, что выбрал не ту сторону?  
— Я сам по себе, ни на чьей стороне, — глухо произнес Бильбо и тут же пожалел.  
Не стоило выдавать себя. Не стоило начинать разговор с той, в ком течет драконья кровь.  
— Ну конечно, — бархатно протянула Дейенерис. — Мелкий воришка всегда независимая фигура.  
— Я не вор, — вскинулся Бильбо.  
Ее рука замерла на спине дракона (Рейегаль — боги, даже имена драконов у Таргариенов были вычурными), тот заворочался на золоте и угрожающе вытянул шею. Бильбо прикинул: даже если он рванет к туннелю из последних сил, все равно проиграет в гонке драконьему пламени.  
— А кто ты?  
Было бы крайне неразумно называть королеве свое имя, но еще более неразумным было бы злить ее отказом ответить.  
— Я... тот, кого ты не видишь.  
Королева рассмеялась:  
— Да неужели? А ты шутник, — она обошла и стала впереди. Рейегаль склонил голову к ее плечу. — Но ты знаешь мое имя, а я твоего — нет. Разве это честно?  
— Я Жалящая Муха... — Бильбо потихоньку сделал шаг назад.  
— Прелестное имя! — усмехнулась королева.  
— Я тот, кто был избран для счастливого числа.  
— Счастливые числа не всегда выигрывают.  
Он отступал медленно, дюйм за дюймом, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, так, словно шел против сильного ветра или был запряжен в тяжелую повозку и тянул ее за собой в гору.  
— Я друг медведей и гость орлов.  
— Медведей? — Дейнерис приподняла тонкую бровь. Губы ее скривились, а глаза сузились в нехороший прищур. — Ты не умеешь выбирать друзей. Я знала одного медведя, им нельзя доверять.  
Бильбо бросил отчаянный взгляд на путь до тоннеля: жалкие несколько шагов до него казались сейчас непреодолимыми.  
— Я тот, кто хоронит своих друзей заживо, топит их, а потом достает живыми из воды, — сказал он чуть громче, чтоб не обнаружить своего отступления.  
— Случается и такое, — кивнула королева выжидающе. — Откуда ты и как появился здесь?  
Она не натравит на него дракона ровно до тех пор, пока Бильбо не выдаст себя неосторожным словом. И с каждой следующей фразой возможность проговориться только возрастала. Но если он замолчит — шанса выбраться из подземелья у него вообще не будет.  
— Я из-под холма. Мой путь лежал по горам, под горой и по небу, — Бильбо передвигался едва-едва, дюйм за дюймом, сердце его истошно колотилось, голова шла кругом, по спине стекали противные струйки холодного пота. — Я тот, кто живым выходил из-под земли, из воды, из костра...  
Он поймал себя на том, что больше убеждает себя в своей удаче, чем запутывает королеву загадками. Из всех передряг до этой он выходил живым, а значит, сможет и сейчас.  
Его мутило. Теперь он не мог замолчать, даже если бы хотел. Драконий дух развязывал язык.  
— По небу?.. Из костра?.. — удивленно повторила королева. — Да у нас много общего. Если ты, конечно, не врешь, — поморщилась она.  
Еще минута — и все, конец, понял Бильбо. Мысли заплетались, как если бы он выпил две пинты крепкого эля. Только с эля не бывает так тошно.  
— Я тот, кто... — на мгновение ему захотелось плюнуть — и выложить все: про контракт, про Аркенстон, про Торина и планы гномов. В конце концов, какое дело Бильбо до этих королевских усобиц — это не его война. Он сжал алмаз на бедре под полой рубахи, на мгновение показалось, что тот жжет пальцы через кожу кошеля.  
Камень должен был помочь ему, недаром же Торин так долго и истово его ищет.  
— Я тот, кто умеет находить.  
Бильбо приготовился:  
— Я хозяин кольца и удачи. Я... ездок на бочках.  
— Ездок на бочках? А это уже кое-что... — неприятно улыбнулась королева, и Бильбо бросился назад, больше не заботясь о производимом шуме.  
— Рейегаль! — успела она крикнуть, но Бильбо каким-то чудом уже влетел внутрь туннеля и рванул со всех ног по гулкому коридору.  
До спасительной развилки не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. Волна раскаленного смрада накрыла Бильбо с головой и сбила с ног на полном ходу, он задохнулся и упал лицом вперед, сбив колени и проехавшись ладонями по каменному полу, но именно это и сохранило ему жизнь, когда следом поверх пошла вторая, смертоносная, волна красного огня. Боль пришла не сразу, в полубреду Бильбо сумел стянуть кольцо и сунуть его в карман — умереть невидимым отчего-то совсем не хотелось — а потом кожу опалило жгучим огнем, и даже стиснув зубы, он не смог сдержать хрипа боли. В чаду и пламени Бильбо вдруг почудилось, что стены туннеля дрогнули и разошлись, перед глазами медленно открывался зияющий пустотой провал. Так вот как она выглядит — смерть, подумал Бильбо перед тем, как его за руки втащили в холодный черный лаз.


	3. Chapter 3

Бильбо открыл глаза, пошевелил плечами и невольно застонал. Он лежал на животе, касаясь щекой тонкой льняной простыни. Вся спина от плеч до пояса садняще ныла, а кожу на лопатках так болезненно стянуло, что казалось, она могла треснуть от малейшего движения.  
— Я жив? — он замер в ожидании ответа. Кто его вытащил из сокровищницы: гномы или воины королевы?  
— И еще легко отделался, — голос мейстера Оина заставил Бильбо расслабиться. — Ожог неглубокий. Я наложил повязку с мазью. Неприятно, но скоро пройдет.  
Они все-таки пришли за ним, спасли, благодарно встрепенулась внутри радость — и мгновенно опала: а как же иначе, ведь в противном случае они не получили бы камень.  
Бильбо помертвел и лихорадочно скользнул рукой к карману. Сковавший холодом ужас отпустил: кольцо оказалось на месте, и кошель с алмазом тоже все еще висел на поясе. Значит, они не осматривали Бильбо, пока он был без сознания.  
Он приподнял голову и огляделся. Его устроили в спальне Торина.  
— Он у сестры. Скоро вернется, — не дожидаясь вопроса, сказал Оин и подошел к кровати. В стеклянном кубке, который он держал, покачивалась белесая жидкость: — Маковое молоко.  
Постель была уже привычно жесткой: между простыней и дощатым настилом каркаса лежало лишь сложенное вдвое шерстяное одеяло. То, что Бильбо называл удобством и уютом, Торин считал излишеством и пагубной разнеженностью. Поморщившись, Бильбо оттолкнулся ладонями, осторожно сел и с сомнением принял из рук Оина зелье. Боль от ран всегда казалась ему терпимой, к лекарствам и микстурам Бильбо испытывал безотчетное недоверие. Но пережитый недавно огненный удар заставил его изменить обыкновению, и, поколебавшись, он принял из рук мейстера кубок. Питье оказалось горьковато-приторным и вязким.  
— До дна, — сказал Оин. — А завтра станет легче.  
Вскоре за дверью послышались знакомые шаги. Бильбо услышал голос Торина — это значило, что за дверью была выставлена охрана. Створки резко распахнулись, и дверные ручки ударились в стены по обеим сторонам от косяков.  
И все-таки каждый раз, когда он появлялся, Бильбо каменел на мгновение, и сердце его под ребрами делало кувырок на манер балаганных скороморохов. Некоронованный король Эребора был хмур и темен, и только глаза его выделялись на помрачневшем лице холодной синевой.  
Оин молча и как-то неодобрительно собрал свои склянки, мешочки и пучки трав в небольшой ларец с замком, ловко подхватил его и удалился, отвесив сдержанный поклон Торину. Мейстер не должен иметь родового имени, должен служить не себе и не своему дому, но когда эреборцы следовали установленным не ими правилам. Брат Оина, Глоин, вложил слишком много в освобождение Эребора, знал Бильбо. Сыны Горы ждали от своего предводителя решительных шагов и скорой победы, а не только старых обещаний и новых трупов. Их надежды таяли на глазах.  
На миг Бильбо стало остро жаль Торина. От тяжести кожаного кошеля на поясе по бедру вверх и книзу пошла горячая волна, очертания предметов в спальне обрели странную четкость, несколько факелов на стене разом вспыхнули мелкими искрами, и на всем, что имело способность отражать, заплясали яркие блики. Бильбо почувствовал прилив сил и необъяснимое воодушевление. То ли так на него подействовало маковое молоко, то ли камень и верно представлял не только денежную ценность.  
Когда двери за мейстером закрылись, тяжелый взгляд Торина остановился на Бильбо.  
И все-таки король не оставил его, подумал тот, позаботился, чтобы его вытащили и подлатали. Наверно, это стоило алмаза. Яд слов драконьей королевы растворился в маковом зелье и больше не разъедал душу Бильбо. Оставался контракт, а Дурины хоть и не Ланнистеры, но от своих долгов ни разу не отказывались. В чем-в чем, а в бесчестности гномов никто никогда не упрекал. Бильбо получит свою долю и без этого камня. Торин рисковал, веля принести его к себе в покои, а теперь вот появился, чтобы узнать, как он.  
— Ты...  
— Я в порядке, — кивнул Бильбо.  
— ...нашел Аркенстон? — закончил Торин.  
Блики на серебре и ограненных камнях потускнели, приятное тепло, распространившееся по телу, схлынуло, кожу обдало холодом. Бильбо медленно покачал головой.  
— Нет.  
Черты Торина вмиг заострились разочарованием, лицо его словно накрыло черной тенью, на скулах дернулись желваки. Он широким шагом отошел к окну. Бильбо напряженно вздохнул и сцепил пальцы.  
— Мне нужен этот камень, — тяжело и глухо сказал Торин.  
— Я больше не смогу спуститься в сокровищницу. Ее драконы теперь знают мой запах. И боюсь, я... сказал королеве лишнего.  
Торин порывисто развернулся.  
— Что именно?  
— Про себя. Ни слова про вас.  
— Что именно ты сказал? — с расстановкой раздраженно повторил Торин.  
— Что родом с Холма... Что добирался сюда по горам, под горами и по небу... Что ездил на бочках... — при воспоминании о смрадном подземелье Бильбо передернуло.  
— Это все?  
— Не помню, — пожал он плечами. — Да.  
Торин подошел и, остановившись напротив, приподнял лицо Бильбо за подбородок, посмотрел в глаза. Взгляд этот, отстраненный и испытующий, Бильбо выдержал.  
— Тебе не нужно было с ней говорить.  
— Попробовал бы сам туда спуститься и молчать, стоя перед проснувшимся драконом.  
— Полагаешь, я бы не смог? — припомнив железное упрямство и гордыню короля, Бильбо покачал головой. — С какой стати мне туда спускаться? Это твоя работа.  
Торин скользнул большим пальцем по подбородку Бильбо, надавив, грубовато погладил губы. Провел ладонью по щеке. Бильбо не отстранился, но и не подался за лаской — такой же безучастно-холодной, как и недавний взгляд. Рука Торина спустилась по его шее к плечу. Нагнув за затылок, он оглядел обожженную спину Бильбо и не толкнул, как обычно, на постель, но сам приблизился и слегка оттянул назад его голову за волосы.  
— Не слишком ли многое ты считаешь моей работой? — поднял глаза Бильбо.  
— "На роль взломщика для Торина и компании или на любую другую роль, которую они сочтут нужной, исключительно по их решению в любое время..." — спокойно процитировал Торин.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бильбо. — Значит, ты все-таки помнишь о том, что я связан контрактом, а не являюсь твоим рабом.  
Надо было спрятать камень понадежнее. Носить его с собой при Торине совсем не годилось.  
— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Торин. — Ни один раб не стоил мне четырнадцатой доли Эреборского золота.  
— Которого у тебя нет, — Бильбо потянул за концы завязок на его штанах.  
— Пока нет, — уверенно ответил Торин.  
— Скажи, — спросил Бильбо, — а кроме меня, Аркенстона и еженощных трупов присягнувших королеве людей, у тебя есть какой-нибудь еще план?  
— Да, — кивнул Торин.


	4. Chapter 4

Дис из рода Дурина прибыла во дворец в окружении свиты из нескольких жриц Махала. Дени из-под полуопущенных ресниц оглядывала гостей. Эреборские женщины и впрямь мало отличались от мужчин — и не только платьем. Скуластые лица с крупными чертами, густой пушок на щеках и подбородках, отсутствие малейшей утонченности или изящества: тяжелая кость, суровая поступь, мощь, дышащая в каждом движении — при необходимости или желании любая из них вполне могла бы заменить мужчину что в ремесле, что в бою, что в... ночной резне? Кто знает, подумала Дени, не их ли рук дело — все эти убийства.  
Подойдя ближе, Дис сдержанно поклонилась ей, и королева жестом пригласила ее в соседний зал отужинать наедине.  
Пожалуй разве что Дис можно было назвать по-своему красивой. Густые темные волосы ее, по традиции заплетенные в тугие косы, обвивали голову, обрамляли узкое лицо по бокам затейливыми кольцами, покрывали широкие крепкие плечи и высокую грудь, спускались по спине до пояса. На фоне смуглой кожи голубые глаза казались пронзительно светлыми, сочно-красные губы придавали внешности яркость. Дис хватало роста, чтоб выглядеть статной, а не кряжистой и грузной, как большинство эреборских женщин. От нее веяло здоровьем и силой. Однако и она выигрывала лишь в сравнении с остальными, и Дени еще раз страдальчески вздохнула от такого надругательства над своим чувством прекрасного.  
Правда, освобожденные королевой драконов орки были еще уродливее, но тех не приходилось видеть так часто.  
— Вы выглядите... утомленной, ваше величество, — со свойственной гномам прямотой сообщила Дис вместо приветствия.  
— Я плохо сплю, — картинно посетовала Дени. — Мне не хватает здесь воздуха, неба за окном, света луны и звезд...  
Ей показалось, что на лице Дис открыто проступило: так убирайся — и она невольно усмехнулась: дразнить эреборцев было забавно. Дис взяла себя в руки и с напускным сочувствием покачала головой.  
— Я слышала о галерах на Лесной реке и видела шатры, разбитые в степи у подножия Горы.  
Удар был примитивен, но все равно достиг цели, с каждым днем напоминания о внешних и внутренних ее проигрышах злили Дени все больше.  
— И о новых жертвах, — продолжила Дис. — Сколько их на этот раз? Трое?  
И сколько из них может быть на твоей совести, подумала Дени. Она лишь кивнула. Но Дис перегибала палку, а оставлять выпады в свою сторону без ответа Дени не любила.  
— Ваши мальчики так милы, любезная Дис, — улыбнулась она. — Сир Барристан обучает их традициям рыцарства. Фили славно сражается на деревянных мечах, а Кили делает успехи в стрельбе из лука.  
Дис побледнела.  
— До сих пор вы не тронули ни одного из детей-заложников... — тихо сказала она.  
— До сих пор нет. И не хотелось бы. Поверьте, я привязалась к ним всей душой. Но положение становится все более тупиковым...  
— Я пришла предложить другое решение, — поспешно перебила Дис. Дени впервые наблюдала ее взволнованной, видела страх в ее глазах. И зрелище ей понравилось. — Осмелюсь дать вам совет. Все может измениться, если вы прислушаетесь к нему.  
— Что за совет?  
— Вступите в брак.  
Дени, не выдержав, рассмеялась. Дис откинулась к спинке жесткого — как любая мебель в Эреборе — кресла и ждала ответа без тени улыбки на лице.  
Сыновья Дис стали неплохим рычагом влияния, довольно отметила Дени. Двойным. О крови их поговаривали разное. Младший Дурин и верно имел поразительное сходство с дядей. Да и привязанность равнодушного ко всему горделивого Торина к своим племянникам была на удивление горячей.  
— Полагаю, имя претендента мне известно, — сказала Дени.  
— Дело не в том, что Торин мой брат, — повела плечом Дис. — А в том, что для Эребора и его жителей он станет истинным королем. Это человек, которого здесь примут и послушают. Он тот, кто может прекратить убийства.  
Разумеется, потому что сам их устраивал, не стала произносить вслух Дени. А впрочем, в словах Дис была правда, это стоило признать. Торин имел огромное влияние и в Эреборе, и за его пределами, в других гномьих кланах. А сейчас поддержка гномов была Дени необходима как никогда. В разрушенном и разоренном ею Дейле, в Эсгароте, да и в Лихолесье торговля всегда была завязана на золоте, ювелирных изделиях, оружии с Горы. Если враги Дени объединятся, выиграть войну ей будет крайне сложно, даже имей она в распоряжении всех трех драконов. А ведь Дрогон так и не вернулся. Как поведут себя остальные два в бою и сможет ли она справиться с ними, Дени не знала. Визерион в тот раз в сокровищнице порвал одну из цепей, и Дени еле его успокоила. А Рейегаль огнем раскалил дверь хранилища докрасна.  
Зимнюю осаду же без запасов еды с внутренними врагами за спиной ей в Эреборе не выдержать.  
— Отряд Даина Железностопа из рода Длиннобородов придет с Железных Холмов по зову моего брата, если вашему величеству будет угодно принять предложение. А это около пятисот мечей, — словно услышав ее мысли, сказала Дис.  
Пятьсот мечей были бы в нынешней ситуации очень кстати. А учитывая, что воинами гномы были отменными, и каждый стоил двух, а то и трех новобранцев...  
— Мне нужно время все обдумать, — сказала она. — И доказательства намерений, а не только слова.  
— Мой брат ждет вашего решения за дверью. Вы можете потребовать от него всего, что посчитаете нужным, если согласитесь выслушать, — ответила Дис.  
Дени внимательно посмотрела на нее. Если правдой было то, что говорили об отношениях Дис и Торина, та соглашалась сейчас делить с Дени своего мужчину. Гномы не одобряли браков между кровными родственниками, и брат с сестрой Дурины не могли стать мужем и женой, как заведено у Таргариенов — странно, зачем все усложнять, подумалось Дени — но даже так это было непонятно. Дени попыталась представить, что могло бы подвигнуть ее согласиться делить с кем-то свое солнце и звезды — и не смогла. Вспомнила о Даарио — сердце тут же обожгло страхом и ревностью.  
Но Дис встречала ее взгляд прямо и спокойно. Либо слухи были враньем, либо этот народ действительно ради выгоды готов идти на все.  
— Хорошо. Я приму его.  
Дис удалилась с учтивым поклоном.  
Приблизившись, вошедший вслед за ней Торин молча опустился на одно колено.  
— Оставьте это, — поморщилась Дени.  
Кивком она указала ему на кресло, и он оказался на месте, где только что сидела Дис. И теперь Дени невольно их сравнивала.  
Брат и сестра Дурины были похожи чертами — и в то же время производили совершенно разное впечатление.  
От Дис веяло уверенностью и внутренним покоем, она хладнокровно вела свою игру — пусть не на стороне Дейенерис — но игра эта была понятна и шла по правилам, которые не менялись по ходу. Дис была противником не самым слабым, но удобным. И, несмотря на их взаимное недоверие и противостояние, она даже нравилась Дени.  
А вот Торин был ей неприятен. Хотя выглядел привлекательнее сестры — Дени вообще находила, что мужчины-гномы странным образом превосходят красотой своих женщин. Но то, что скрывалось за фасадом вполне мужественной внешности, вызывало у нее безотчетное отторжение. Дени никогда не видела его в гневе или ярости, при ней он ни разу не выходил из себя, однако она не сомневалась, что спокойствие это наигранное. Внутри Торина билась, как в клетке, лишь изредка выплескиваясь через глаза, темная страсть, природа которой Дени была непонятна. Это не была любовь к кому-то — по-женски интуитивно Дени чувствовала: Торин никого не любит. Это не была власть, властных людей она повидала на своем веку немало, чтоб судить. Это не были деньги и золото. Ни от власти, ни от денег он бы не отказался, но ни то, ни другое им не владело по-настоящему.  
Торин пугал ее, она могла в этом признаться себе, потому что пугал он ее не как опасный враг — хотя был им, безусловно — а как живое напоминание о собственном страхе Дени.  
— Это правда, что ваш дед был безумен?  
Лицо Торина исказилось болью — она была мимолетной, как рябь на воде, и мгновенно пропала, но Дени успела заметить.  
— Я не был женат, — тихо сказал Торин. — Но у меня есть двое внебрачных детей. И оба здоровы во всех отношениях. Если вы боитесь...  
Денни горько усмехнулась.  
— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. А я не ответила на ваше предложение. Нам рано говорить о детях. Что вам нужно от брака со мной? — она подняла руку, не давая ему ответить сразу. — На самом деле.  
Торин опустил глаза и какое-то время молчал, потом вскинул голову и посмотрел на Дени.  
— Эребор — мой единственный дом, ваше величество, — произнес с упором, и Дени не поняла, куда больше: на "мой" или на "единственный". — Я хочу вернуть ему величие.  
В чьих-то устах этот ответ мог бы звучать лживо, в чьих-то — безобидно, в чьих-то — пустозвонством. Но в устах Торина он был страшен звучащей в нем правдой и фанатичной верой. Богам известно, что мог он вкладывать в свои слова. Дени не стала спрашивать.  
— Поцелуйте меня, — велела она. — Как целуют женщину.  
Торин без колебаний и по-простому перегнулся к ней через узкий стол и, притянув, коснулся ее губ своими. Поцелуй его был уверенным, жестким, но скупым и отрешенным. В нем не было ни искры огня. И он оставил Дени холодной.  
Дис знала, что ничего не теряет, усмехнулась она про себя, потому с такой легкостью отдавала.  
— Я не люблю вас.  
На этот раз равнодушие в его глазах не было напускным.  
— А вы бы хотели? — спросил он.  
Она невольно хмыкнула. Торин был первым человеком, чей уход от ответов успокаивал ее больше прямоты.  
— Девяносто ночей без убийств, — сказала Дени.  
— И на девяносто первую свадьба? — уточнил Торин.

...Она откатилась от Даарио на прохладный край постели и отдышалась.  
— Я окружена врагами со всех сторон. Что бы сделал на моем месте ты?  
— Когда противостоишь множеству врагов, выбери слабейшего, убей его, втопчи в землю и беги, — сказал он.  
Дени с сомнением покачала головой.  
Слабейшего, задумалась она. Дейл? Но он и так выжжен почти дотла. Кого впечатлит уничтожение развалин. Юнкай оправился от удара и силен. Кварт, чьи легкие галеры стоят на Скахазадхане? Она скроются быстрее, чем она успеет нанести удар. Лихолесье? Еще один подземный дворец, неприступный для войска и закрытый от драконов сплетенными кронами деревьев. Воспоминание об эреборском подземелье всплыло в сознании. Невидимое существо, ускользнувшее от огня Визериона... Дени сумела вызнать у него кое-что важное.  
— Эльфы пьют дорвинионское вино бочками, а потом сплавляют пустые по реке, так? — Даарио приподнялся на локте и повернулся к ней. Его черные в ночи глаза вновь полыхнули желанием, и Дени задохнулась. Во взгляде Даарио она тонула, его страсть заставляла ее забываться и гореть. Не то что стылое безразличие полубезумного Торина.  
— Да, моя королева. Так. — Даарио вновь притянул Дени к себе, и она обвила его шею руками.  
— И куда?  
— В Озерный город, — выдохнул он ей на ухо. — Весь сплав идет через Эсгарот.  
Дени улыбнулась.  
Значит, Эсгарот.


	5. Chapter 5

К вечеру дневной бриз совсем стих. В недвижном и теплом, как парное молоко, воздухе сладость цветущего миндаля мешалась с виноградной кислинкой дорнийского в чаше и аппетитными запахами, доносившимися от кухни.  
Духота к ночи потихоньку перебиралась с улицы в дом, и в саду стало заметно свежее, так что решение отужинать во дворике у мраморного пруда было верным. Иллирио возлежал у одной из вишен на огромном переносном ложе, обложенный подушками, и в ожидании гостя слегка утолял голод: запеченная рыба под молочным соусом, тушеный кролик с луком, фаршированный козьим сыром инжир, медовая пахлава...  
Небо в просвете между пиками стены и шелковым пологом балдахина сначала едва порозовело — словно несколько капель крови окрасили морскую воду, потом постепенно расцвело кармином, а затем, распаляясь все сильнее, накалилось докрасна и наконец, не выдержав, ярко вспыхнуло огненным заревом.  
Но лишь когда горизонт тускло побагровел, остывая, на дорожке от садовой калитки — специально открытой по случаю — появилась знакомая долговязая фигура. Иллирио пронаблюдал, как быстро мелькает серая туника меж белых столбов колоннады — былая резвость в движениях не покинула старого знакомца, он ничуть не одряхлел — и не обрюзг, с тенью досады отметил Иллирио. Под аркой долгожданный посетитель был вынужден пригнуться, но свою высокую островерхую шляпу не снял, только приподнял, подойдя ближе — для приветствия.  
Иллирио выбрался из подушек и двинулся навстречу:  
— Мой драгоценный друг, — широко улыбнулся он. — Как прикажешь мне называть тебя здесь, в Пентосе?  
— Можешь называть меня любым из известных тебе имен. На севере Средиземья я известен как Гэндальф, а этот край занимает сейчас все мои мысли.  
— Рад видеть тебя вновь, — Иллирио прищурился: старик переходил к делу даже быстрее, чем это привык делать он сам.  
— Я ответил бы тебе так же, не будь обстоятельств, вынудивших меня оставить дела ради встречи с тобой, — сдержанно сказал Гэндальф.  
Пригласительным жестом Иллирио махнул в сторону навеса.  
Слуги споро забегали, выставляя кушанья одно за другим, поднося кувшины с мирскими нектарами, пентошийскими, дорнийскими, восточными винами. Напряжение в лице Гэндальфа немного сгладилось. Помешкав, он все же прислонил длинный посох со странным навершием к одной из опор балдахина и опустился в широкое мягкое кресло у накрытого стола.  
— Мы знаем друг друга довольно давно, — начал Гэндальф, пригубив золотого арборского и положив себе на блюдо приличный кусок ягненка под мятным соусом. — И никогда наши интересы не вступали в противоречие.  
— Такого не случится и сейчас, — кивнул Иллирио.  
— Средиземье вверено моему попечению. И когда ты просил меня об услуге, ты говорил, что твоя девочка всего лишь проследует через него в Вестерос, чтобы занять свой законный трон. Ты не сообщил мне о том, что она задержится. И более того, начнет устанавливать свои порядки на моей земле. Ничего похожего не было и в словах твоего друга Вариса.  
Иллирио вздохнул и отхлебнул большой глоток вина из чаши. Разговор обещал быть долгим и непростым.

...Звезды опускались над Пентосом низко-низко, плескались в нагретом за день море, касались круглого храмового купола, висли на черепичных крышах. Их острые лучи пронзали шелк балдахина. Каждый светильник под пологом был окружен дерганым хороводом ночной мошкары, белесых мотыльков и ярких бабочек покрупнее. Жучки, обжигая крылья, с тихим стуком падали на серебряные поддоны, усеянные россыпью таких же неудачливых собратьев.  
Этого мгновения Иллирио уже и не чаял дождаться, поэтому, когда из походной котомки Гэндальф достал свою длинную трубку, он едва ли не в голос вздохнул — от души и облегченно.  
Диковинному обычаю Средиземья Иллирио не переставал удивляться: что приятного можно было найти в том, чтобы вдыхать вместо свежего воздуха едкий дым? Но фокусы Гэндальфа с разноцветными кольцами неизменно его забавляли. Эта причуда была Иллирио по душе, да и Гэндальф начинал развлекаться подобным образом лишь тогда, когда был спокоен и умиротворен. То, что сейчас он пытался разжечь измельченную сухую траву в своей трубке огнем масляной лампы, было хорошим знаком: все самое напряженное и опасное в разговоре осталось позади.  
Попыхтев в трубку, Гэндальф выпустил первые длинные и тонкие струйки дыма через ноздри и проследил за тем, как светлые клубы уходят вверх и растворяются в ночном воздухе. Затем, будто убедившись, что все идет правильно, откинулся к спинке кресла, прикрыл глаза и затянулся вновь.  
Колечки, срывающиеся с его губ, меняли цвет и форму, мерцали и светились в темноте, образовывали длинные цепочки из звеньев, нанизывались на горлышки кувшинов, гонялись друг за другом, плавали под шелковым навесом, описывая замысловатые спирали... Это зрелище очаровывало и приковывало внимание Иллирио, но при этом вводило в состояние странной, даже пугающей отрешенности. Иногда ему казалось, что забава Гэнальфа не так проста. Кто знает, что за обряд может совершать старик под прикрытием безобидного, на взгляд, фокуса. Иллирио мотнул головой и стряхнул с себя оцепенение.  
— Теперь, когда все недоразумения выяснились, и мы пришли к полному взаимопониманию, может быть, мой друг расскажет мне, что тревожит его по-настоящему, — осторожно предложил он и изучающе посмотрел на Гэндальфа.  
Тот выдул последнее кольцо — поднявшись к пологу балдахина, оно почернело и истаяло, похожее на гарь от пожарища.  
— Что-то происходит на наших землях, Иллирио, ты не чувствуешь? — помолчав, глухо сказал Гэндальф. — Нехорошее время наступает. Темное.


End file.
